


Saihara's Self Insert

by Shuichi_Saihara



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Bottom Saihara Shuichi, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Dirty talk about blood and murder, Humiliation kink, Light Masochism, M/M, Ouma is in game but Saihara is Pre-game, Pre-Game Saihara Shuichi, Rough Sex, Saihara gets fucked by his comfort character, Saihara writes self insert fanfiction, Trans Saihara Shuichi, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation, fluff if you squint, lots of dirty talk, the x reader bit is Saiharas fanfic, this is an oumasai fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:28:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25978252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shuichi_Saihara/pseuds/Shuichi_Saihara
Summary: Saihara is known for writing self inserts about his favorite Danganronpa characters, what would happen if one of his fantasies came to life?Ouma Kokichi, torn by the death of his lover in the Killing Game, is "Isekai'd" upon his death into a timeline where Saihara is still alive. The only problem being that this version his lover is now nothing shy of an obsessed fanboy. And Ouma has read ALL of his fanfiction.Planned to be 2 chapters, but depends if people want more than that.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 13
Kudos: 168





	Saihara's Self Insert

**Author's Note:**

> Hi just thought id put an extra warning here, this is very very explicit and there is a trans male character. I tried to avoid using language that would make anyone dysphoric, especially when talking about genitals, but if you think this fic might make you dysphoric please dont read it.  
> Also, let me know if 3k is too many words for one chapter please, im still figuring that kind of thing out.

  
Siahara laid on his bed, his head resting on his arms in a relaxed manner as he admired his many posters and impressive collection of plushies and figures.   
He had a poster for almost every season of Danganronpa, and he made sure to collect all plushies and figures of his most favorite characters. Kyoko Kirigiri, Byakuya Togami, Mui Iruma, Rantaro Amami and.. most importantly, Kokichi Ouma. His Kokichi collection was by far the most impressive, he owned every limited edition plush, every keychain, every pin, even a custom made body pillow, everything.   
Well, almost everything.  
What Saihara wanted more than any limited edition merchandise, was the boy himself. He sighed, rolling over and hugging his specially commissioned body pillow of him, and closed his eyes solemnly. Saihara had to admit, he was the textbook image of a creepy, lonely fanboy. He retracted an arm from his body pillow, reaching for his limited edition talking Kokichi plush. He brought it close to his face and smiled sadly, giving it a gentle press on its stomach.

"Nishishi! I'm the Ultimate Supreme Leader!" The plushie, activated by a button in its stomach, cheered in a mischievous voice, one that Saihara had found a gentle sense of comfort in. The fanboy closed his eyes, smiling happily, an infatuated blush spread across his cheeks. The familiar voice made him feel a little less lonely.   
He rolled back over, keeping his body pillow and plush close to him still, but focusing his attention to his phone. Saihara's biggest secret, that none of his friends or co-workers or anyone knew about him, was that he wrote erotic fanfiction. Every night he would type away his deepest fantasies about Danganronpa, he'd earned quite the name for himself in the fandom, some loved him and shared in his erotic fantasies, but most found him to be a freak and a sexual deviant. Both crowds read his fanfictions and gave him attention, so Saihara didn't mind much. To be quite honest, he got off on the more mean-spirited comments, especially the ones that ranted about how disgusting he was.. and how he was a freak.. and how he made them sick! He shuddered gleefully, drooling at the thought of the degradation. He covered his face with one hand and giggled quietly to himself, getting a little too excited. Saihara shook his head, he had to focus on his craft! He couldn't just sit here and be horny while his many adoring fans and not-so-adoring antis awaited his next story!   
Saihara took a deep breath, and continued writing his work-in-progress of his next self insert:

' _Ouma gently caresses your shape, feeling each detail and curve of your body. He looks needy, he looks hungry._

_"You're shaking for me, (y/n). Are you really that desperate to be fucked today? Unlike you, I've at least got some dignity, Nishishi.." The Supreme Leader was obviously lying, his own legs shaking in excitement. He puts his knee between your legs, rubbing it there, soaking in your sweet moans as he takes control._

_"Ah- Kokichi... not so rough.." you moan, rocking your body onto his leg needily, wanting so much more._

_"Oh so impatient! Oh well.. I guess it can't be helped, hmm?" Ouma dragged out his last syllables tauntingly, reaching his hands under your waistband, digging his thumbs into your sensitive hips. You gasp, he laughs at you and takes the opportunity to pull your pants down._  
_"Nishishi.. you're already so wet for me... hmmm.." Ouma drags a finger over your boxers, feeling you shudder._

_"_ _C-Cut_ _it out.. put it in already.." You bite your lip, and try your best to pull off your underwear in a seductive manner, his eyes widen, surprised at the confident gesture._

_"Thats so_ _forward_ _of you, (y/n)... ill be sure to wreck you tonight..." he licks his lips,_ _eyeing_ _you like a hungry animal would it's next meal._ _Ouma_ _brings a finger to your now exposed hole, dipping it into your heat teasingly. You moan weakly, trying to press your body down onto the finger. He laughs and grabs your thigh punishingly. "Thats a bad boy... You can't possibly be_ _thinking_ _you'll get rewarded for that_ _slutty_ _behavior, do you?" He smirks, listening_ _to_ _you whine in frustration. You buck your hips, needy for his touch, he chuckles and pets your thigh comfortingly. "I was just joking, you_ _poor_ _thing, your Leader_ _wouldn't_ _dream of leaving you begging like this.."_

_He continues petting you lovingly as he unzips his pants, pulling out his_ _ere-'_

"Wow! This chapter's looking _gooood_ so far!" A familiar mischievous voice jeered.   
Saihara reacted immediately, practically dropping his phone on his face. He'd been so absorbed in his writing that he somehow hadn't noticed someone was laying right next to him, body draped over his bodypillow nonchalantly, watching him write.

"AHHHHH- Wh-Who are you?! How did you get into my apartment?!" Saihara screamed, desperately shuffling away from the boy, almost falling off of his bed in the panic.

"Oh? How could you pretend to not know me after writing such dirty things...? Maybe you don't love me after all..." Ouma sighed in mock-dissapointment, then stuck out his tongue playfully.

"K-Kokichi?? No.. No way, a cosplayer! Thats it! A cosplayer has broken into my apartment.." Saihara fumbled for his phone, but Ouma grabbed his wrist.

"Im no Cosplayer, Saihara-Chan. Im the Ultimate Supreme Leader, Nishishi~!" He sang mischievously, pinning Saihara's wrists above his head, straddling his waist. 

"You.. Youre real..? Thats impossible-" Saihara stuttered, not doing much to struggle as he was pinned with ease by his beloved obsession.

"Even if it were impossible, would you be willing to throw this away?" Ouma leaned down, his breath on Saihara's ear as he whispered "You're willing to pass up being fucked by your beloved Kokichi...? That doesn't sound like you.. Saihara-chan..." He licked the shell of Saihara's ear, eliciting an enticing shudder from the fanboy.

"You're s-serious..? You want to do that with... me?" Saihara relaxed a bit, and Ouma eased the pressure on his wrists.

"Do you see anyone else here, Saihara-chan?" Ouma teased, moving a hand down to Saihara's cheek, then began gently stroking his bottom lip with his thumb. Saihara was so confused, he didn't understand, but Kokichi was right, he wanted this more than _anything_.

"...P-Please don't stop.." Saihara practically whispered, looking away bashfully. He cautiously wrapped his arms around Ouma's neck, holding him close.

"Mmm You're really so shy! Not at all like your stories about me, why don't you beg me to fuck you, hmm?" Ouma cooed mockingly.

"Wh-What?? You've read them?" Saihara moved his hands down to Ouma's chest, pushing him away shyly, trying to hide.

"Mmhm, all of them. Even your dirty, nasty, _naughty_ murder fanfictions~! Im surprised, you seem pretty shy for a guy who gets turned on by stabbing.." Ouma mocked, grabbing hold of the hands on his chest, and pinning them to either side of Saihara.

"I-Im not!!!" Saihara squeezed his eyes shut, his face flushing red.

"Is that so..? But didn't you write about the 'sexual rush of euphoria as you dragged the knife down tender skin' ...? Seems to me like you drool to that kind of thing, freak~"

"No! Its all just... fiction.. I-I don't really like th-that kind of..." Saihara trailed off, refusing to make eye contact with Ouma, how could he? After all, the boy knew his every fantasy, from the mild to twisted Ouma had read it all.

"By the look on your face... I can tell thats a lie.." Ouma smirked, leaning down to Saihara's ear once again, giving it a nibble before whispering "You're a dirty little liar.. Saihara-chan.." Saihara shuddered, failing to keep in a low moan, Ouma had hit his sweet spot, verbal degradation.   
"Ohhhh.. so thats what makes you tick. You want me to _bully_ you!" Ouma released one of Saihara's hands, and gently grazed his fingers up the boy's wrist. Saihara melted at the touch, and Ouma held the boy's chin, forcing him to make eye contact.   
"Look at me.. I want you to see the one who's exposing your dirty little secrets..." A dominant smirk painted his lips, and he leaned down to kiss Saihara gently. The boy below him melted, cherishing the sweetness and brevity of the kiss, and clearly wanting more.

"Kokichi... I want.. more p-please.." Saihara whimpered, his eyes were half lidded and needy.

"Dirty boy... you want me to enact your disgusting fantasies on you..?" Ouma sneered, a harshness in his voice that made Saihara feel unbearably warm in his pants.   
Saihara nodded fervently, not being able to bring himself to speak again.   
"Wouldn't you rather bring a knife to my chest..? Dont forget that I've read your stories..." Ouma chuckled darkly, trailing his hand down from Saihara's chin, and down onto his crotch, pressing teasingly. "Do you want to kill me, Saihara-chan?" Ouma pressed harder, teasing the fabric of Saihara's pants with his fingers.

"N-No!!! I dont want that, I'd never want to kill you, I would just want..." Saihara blushed at his own fantasy, and it seemed like Ouma had read his mind.

"My warm blood on your hands..? You want to paint me with my own blood as you lick it off? I bet you would love to know what I feel like on the inside.. wouldn't you?" Ouma could feel every part of Saihara heating up, mostly his crotch.

"I...I would.." Saihara bit his lip and rocked his hips into Ouma's touch.

"Good boy... you're so disgusting... but at least you're not lying anymore.. my Saihara-chan..." Ouma licked his lips, unzipping Saihara's pants and pulling them off with no objection from the deviant. "Wow, why am I not surprised that even your boxers have me on them? You've been messying these this whole time... how dirty of you.." Ouma placed a finger on Saihara's boxers, enjoying how soaked he was already. "To think you got like this just from me bullying you... you really are a freak!" Ouma chuckled, pulling the boxers down to Saihara's ankles. "Lets take these off, I dont want you making my beautiful face any messier." Ouma smirked, tossing the boxers somewhere unknown to Saihara, but its not like he cared.   
Saihara shuddered as he felt a finger press gently into his wetness, not enough to penetrate, but enough to make him squirm. The finger teasing his hole pressed slightly, but then retracted, a sticky string of slick connecting the finger and his body still.  
"Oh wow... you really are ready for me to fuck you already... look at this disgusting display of submission... you want my cock so badly.. dirty, dirty thing.." Ouma licked his lips, and Saihara covered his eyes with his free hand, peeking through his fingers, knowing whats to come.  
Ouma brought his finger back, and pressed gently against the fanboy's soaking entrance, pressing in more this time. Saihara's legs shook in pleasure, and Ouma lifted them onto his shoulders as he continued, now having a perfect view of Saihara's needy body. He took some time to rub his finger around, stimulating Saihara's entrance as he pressed in deeper. Saihara moaned, and Ouma could feel the boy get wetter. "You're taking up to my knuckle no problem... I bet your slutty body could take two fingers just as easily, hmm?" A dominant grin painted his face as he slipped his middle finger in alongside his index. "Looks like I was right, you like that, dirty boy..?

"Mmhm.." Saihara whimpered, rocking himself onto the fingers, trying desperately to get them to touch his sweet spot.

"Look at you.. how pathetic... Nishishi~ I'm gonna enjoy this.." Ouma shoved the two fingers in all the way, stretching Saihara painfully.

"Ahh-.. f-fuck!!" Saihara moaned, tossing back his head as Ouma began to work his fingers, pulling them in and out while stroking his insides. The searing pain of being stretched suddenly felt almost as good as Ouma's fingers grazing his sweet spot. "M-More! More right there, Kokichi! Ahh-!" Ouma assaulted his bundle of sensitive nerves, making him moan and shudder each time the boy's fingers curled inside of him.

"Of course you love this.. you disgusting degenerate. I bet you dream of me finger fucking you every night, huh freak?" Ouma bit his bottom lip, feeling himself get hard from Saihara's sweet moans and wet noises as he pleasured him.

"Kokichiiiii- mmf.. your fingers! Ah-! They feel so g-good mmnnn-!" Saihara panted, clutching onto Ouma's shirt desperately.

"Thats a good boy, show me your true nature~!" Ouma leaned down, and began kissing and nipping at Saihara's neck, eliciting even more breathy moans from him. "How about we move on to the main course, Saihara-chan?"   
Saihara gave him a confused look, and Ouma chuckled, pulling his fingers out of the fanboy.

"N-No! Please dont stop!" Tears formed in Saihara's eyes as the fingers left him, making him feel empty and needy.

"Calm down, 'Your Supreme Leader wouldn't dream of leaving you begging like this...'" Ouma winked as he referenced Saihara's self insert, making him turn a bright red. "Of course I can't let you forget, I know all your darkest fantasies..." Ouma unzipped his pants, pulling out his hard cock, showing it off to his playmate. "Like what you see? Dont drool too much.." he laughed, watching Saihara turn even redder. "Yeah? I bet you can't wait to feel this stretch you... consider it a treat for giving in to what a dirty freak you are..."

Saihara whined, eyeing up Ouma's dick needily. It was a pretty good size, especially for his height. It was definitely big enough to stretch him more than a couple fingers, thats for sure. He realized he was drooling, and swallowed a little too loud on accident.

"Wow, someone sure is excited... you know that might be cute if you weren't so pathetic right now.. you're at my mercy.." Ouma released Saihara's other wrist, bringing the hand down to Saihara's hip as he steadied himself, using his other hand to line himself up with Saihara's still-dripping entrance. "I hope you're ready, I wont be going easy on you. I know thats how _you like it_ though.."

Saihara whined at the comment, Ouma was right, he didn't want to be cherished he wanted to be fucked, he wanted to be _owned_.   
Ouma moaned deeply as he pressed his head into the warmth, shuddering as Saihara tightened around him.

"Ohhh fffffuuuuck yeah.." Ouma sank deeper into Saihara's warm, wet hole, slowly until he was all the way sheathed inside. He put his other hand on Saihara's hip, feeling his entire body shaking, and looked up at the boy's face. His eyes were dazed and drool leaked from his mouth, which was hanging open. Ouma had never seen such a begging, needy face before, it excited him. "Keep that face up.. show me what a dirty slut you are.." Ouma growled as he pulled out all the way to his tip, only to slam back in mercilessly.   
Saihara shook violently, feeling Ouma's cock ram him, and his nails digging into his hips. He screamed in rapture, tears falling from his eyes from the sudden myriad of pain and pleasure.   
Ouma rammed him again with the same intensity, and then again and again until he'd picked up a steady rhythm of thrusts, fucking Saihara roughly into the bed.   
"Good boy, let me fuck those sweet moans out of you, just like in your filthy degenerate fanfictions.." Ouma moaned in tandem with Saihara, both of them drowning in pleasure from the intensity of the act.

"K-Kokichiii- please! Ah-fuck! Please harder! Make me cum p-please-!" Saihara whimpered between moans and wet slaps as he was used like a toy.

"Yeah? You think- ah- that you deserve to cum?" Ouma grunted, making a point to thrust harder into the shivering Saihara. "A creep like you? In your fucking wet dreams maybe!" Ouma rolled his hips brutally into Saihara's sweetspot as he delivered the degradation he knew he loved so much. "No... were not done until _I'm_ finished! You understand? Im gonna wreck your sweet, slutty body until I'm satisfied with it. And then maybe ill let you cum -ah- f-freak!" Ouma hoped it wasn't too obvious that he was reaching his limit, slamming his hips into Saihara mercilessly, listening for every wet slap and dirty moan that escaped Saihara's lips.

"Mm-ah! My Leader! Please ah- ah! Fuck! Cum inside me please, oh fuuuuck- f-fill me!" Saihara moaned shamelessly, rocking his hips down with each thrust, the rough attention and bullying pushing him over the edge. Ouma felt the boy tighten around him, and that was all the permission he needed.

"Saihara-chan-! You make me s-sick! Mmmf- I hope youre enjoying this- m-masochist!" Ouma grunted between thrusts, his voice cracking and wavering to something almost submissive.

"Kokichi! I love you-mmm!" Ouma's lips were suddenly locked with his, his tongue was played with and his mouth was explored almost lovingly as he reached his high. Ouma's hand moved to Saihara's clit and began rubbing it as his own moans became rougher and more frantic. Eventually, Ouma thrusted with more force than before, sending Saihara over the edge as he came inside his number one fan.  
Saihara felt the hot cum shoot inside of him, and melted. Moaning and shaking as he rode out his orgasm, Saihara wrapped his arms around Ouma as if he would disappear if he failed to hold him tight enough in this moment.   
Ouma thrusted weakly a few more times, until he surrendered into the kiss completely, caressing Saihara's waist as he struggled to maintain dominance. The kiss became sloppier, more passionate, lips pressed flush against each other and tongues dancing as the two lost themselves in each other.

"Kokichi... please don't disappear.." Saihara panted, pulling away from the messy kiss and pressing his forehead against the Supreme Leader's. He held his arms in place securely, listening to Ouma pant. There was a sadness in his voice that ate at Ouma's heart in a way he couldn't describe.

"Well I can't go anywhere with you holding me like that! Seriously, ease up I can't breathe." Ouma laughed weakly, still catching his breath, joking in an attempt to escape the feeling in his chest.

"No more lying, Kokichi." Saihara held Ouma's face in his hands, now looking into his eyes with an unreadable expression. "I dont know how you got here, but there's something I want to make known to you." Saihara paused as a sweetly twisted smile painted his face, and flushed his cheeks red. "I would do _anything_ for you. I would gladly die for you, and even more gleefully would I kill for you. I love you so much that the word _love_ doesn't satisfy me." He once again pressed his lips to Ouma's, savoring the sweet shudder it caused "And now.. our bodies are one. Im so happy you're mine." Saihara drooled and chuckled to himself as Ouma suddenly became aware that he was still inside of the fanboy.  
Ouma felt on edge, its not that he didn't know Saihara was a little crazy. He knew that well, after reading his online archive of disturbing erotica, but hearing and seeing it was surreal.

Ouma didn't know how to react to such an infatuated confession at all, so he simply nodded and allowed himself to be pulled close to Saihara's chest. Cuddling wasn't bad, Saihara's chest was soft and his heartbeat was comforting, but being inside him at this angle was a little bit uncomfortable. However, Ouma was honestly a little scared for what might happen if he pulled out at this point, so he allowed himself to drift off to sleep, as Saihara shuddered and held him firmly in place. As he drifted, a soft confession fell from his lips:

"I love you too, Saihara-chan.."


End file.
